MomoKai Sunglasses
by Gothikalea
Summary: Interrupted scene. Momo keeps wearing expensive, popular objects to school and Kaidoh feels left out; Written as of June 29, 2010


Actually the fic's not even all that much about sunglasses. But still. :D Uhh they nearly do teh smut but it ends up not happening. *u* Because I'm sleepies. 3 Okay,okay, so, if anyone reads this, here's some MomoKai stuffs...:D This is for Monday, sorry I posted it late~! 3

Here we go ! x3

WOAH I'm out of ideas so I guess I'll just write some random crap down. XD Hopefully it'll be long enough. e.e Uhh, it's no smut, but close to smut? So, yeah. ^o^;;  
Here we go. 3

[ Concerning . . . S u n g l a s s e s ]

Kaidoh thought that sunglasses were stupid. People who wore them were just posers or just stupid. I mean, pairs were usually at least ten dollars. Why waste your money on that, when you could buy other things with them? It made sense to have one pair, for the sun if you really needed it, but the truth was that a cap would do the same thing. Besides, people don't ever wear sunglasses for the sun. They always wear them to show off, sort of like 'Hey, look at my expensive sunglasses'. So he hated it even more when people wore them inside unnecessarily.  
Just like Momoshiro was doing right now.  
Of course it wasn't because it was Momoshiro wearing them, attracting attention (Woah, Momo, your new shades are so awesome! Where'd you get them?) that Kaidoh was irritated.  
Of course not. That was a stupid idea. Because Kaidoh could care less about what Momo wore or did.  
"Hey, Momo! How much did those cost?"  
"Eh? These? Just thirty five dollars or so, why?" Momo grinned.  
"Woahhh! They look like they cost fifty!"  
Hmph. Kaidoh hissed quietly and left the classroom to eat lunch somewhere else. It was too noisy here.

The next day, Momo wore converse to school. They were the expensive kind, sort of like boots. Once again, everyone ooh-ed and ahh-ed at them, asking the price, asking to touch them, all the popular obscenities that irritated Kaidoh. He wondered what Momo was doing, coming in with all of these stupid popular clique-y items. Kaidoh also noticed that Momo wasn't eating ravenously like he usually was, but instead laughing with everyone, acting like a nice person instead of a dumbass. Like, that smile. It seemed so fake. Not genuine, not Momo. Kaidoh knew this. He'd spent enough time watching his rival to know at least that much.  
It was stupid. What was Momoshiro trying to do? Get more friends? Didn't he already have enough? Or did he just want the attention? Attention-seeking whore.  
Today, too, Kaidoh left the room. No one noticed.  
No one seemed to care.

This day was a watch. A Rolex. How the hell did Momo even manage to get his hands on that? He might have robbed a bank, Kaidoh thought. But then he reminded himself that the dumbass wasn't smart enough to rob a bank without getting caught. The watch looked tacky on him. It was for old people, not fitting to Momoshiro.  
But the girls didn't think so.  
"Kyaaa, Momoshiro-kun! Where did you get that watch?"  
"Secret, secret." Momo flashed a smile, lifting his index finger to his lips.  
A bunch of girls squealed.  
"Fshuuu."  
The third day in a row, Kaidoh was subject to eating by himself, alone, outside. It was getting just depressing now, and he didn't even feel like eating, which caused him to be hungry during tennis practice, and got him yelled at.

Thursday was skinny jeans. Many of the girls that walked past Kaidoh were whispering about how 'hawt' Momo was, about how they totally wanted him. For some reason, this made Kaidoh angry. It was just goddamn clothes, not this many people had cared about Momo before. Why did they change just because he was all of a sudden showing up with all of these stupid items?  
Momo himself didn't seem to enjoy the attention, though, or so it seemed to Kaidoh. Because Momo was still using that smile, the irritating fake one. To Kaidoh, it was just sarcasm in an expression. How could these people think Momo was seriously happy?  
Momo must have a reason to be doing this. Whatever it was, though, Kaidoh didn't care.  
Because, when sitting by yourself, it's more fun to cuss someone out than to try to explain their strange behavior. Especially when it came to someone you already disliked.

Kaidoh came into lunch on Friday, refusing to go outside again. No, sitting outside was just too lonely. Nothing Momo wore/did today -

(insert cuss word of your choice here)ING EYELINER!  
Kaidoh stood up and dragged Momo outside the classroom.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" a girl asked.  
"Shut up." Kaidoh hissed loudly, as a warning to anyone who dared to stop him. No one did. Kaidoh's face was just too scary like that, and a few people cowered in the corner.  
"Ey, Mamushi, what are you doing?"  
Kaidoh pulled Momo into the boy's bathroom, not answering. He hissed every now and then at the people walking by. They shivered and walked faster.  
"What are you doing, Mamushi? If you want to have a fight, we can have it outside, where everyone can see-"  
"Take it off," Kaidoh said plainly.  
"Ehh?" Did Momo hear what Momo thought he'd heard?  
"Take it off," Kaidoh insisted.  
Momo started to unbutton his pants, causing Kaidoh to look away. Oh god don't blush, Kaidoh!  
"NO! YOU DUMBASS!"  
"What the hell, Mamushi, you said to-"  
"I meant take off the damn MAKEUP!"  
"Ehh? It's eyeliner, just eyeliner-"  
"TAKE IT OFF!" Kaidoh pushed Momo against the wall, but accidentally slipped and fell down, landing on top of his rival instead of having the effect he'd hoped.  
Momo smirked at Kaidoh's embarassed expression. "You could have just asked nicely, Mamushi, instead of threatening me with - oh, is that an ere-"  
"URUSAI!" Kaidoh rolled off of Momo and tried to get away to hide his blush, but Momo tripped him and crawled on top.  
Momo sighed. "Does the eyeliner look that bad on me?"  
Now that Momo's face was this close up, Kaidoh was actually looking at it, and he wondered how Momo had gotten it on so smoothly, the pen-ink black. Was it liquid? And he had to admit, it didn't look all that bad. But still, Momo looked better without it.  
"Yes. It does, you dumbass."  
Momo rolled his eyes, but got up and got a paper towel. Kaidoh was surprised that Momo would actually listen to him, for once.  
"Eh Mamushi, you don't like sunglasses, converse, skinny jeans, or watches, either." He sighed, trying to rub it off.  
What did that mean? That Momo was trying to impress not the girls...but him?  
"Fshuuu."  
"Maybe I should come in with, like, hair extensions tomorrow or someth-"  
"NO."  
"Ehh? Why not? Because you won't tell me what you like, Mamushi."  
"..." Kaidoh averted his eyes. "I think you're...Better...As just a dumbass."  
Momo stopped his movement of throwing the paper towel away.  
"Eh?"  
"...Fshuu."  
"Did I just hear that Mamushi likes me the way I am?" Momo grinned, and Kaidoh couldn't help but to stare at that grin, because it was so different from the one he'd been flashing around the past three days. Was it true that a sentence from Kaidoh could have such an effect?  
Momo threw the paper away, then pounced back on Kaidoh. Kaidoh's head hit the floor, and he hissed loudly.  
Momo winced. "Ah, gomen."  
Eh? An apology? Kaidoh wasn't used to this. "...It's okay..." But it still seemed weird, so he added, "Just don't be a dumbass next time."  
Momo grinned again, knowing that Kaidoh was alright because of the insult. He leaned down, breathing on Kaidoh's neck. "Hey, Mamushi, my pants are still half-undone, you know." He began to grind against Kaidoh's knee.  
The friction made Kaidoh pant. It wasn't like he'd never thought of doing this with his rival, but it had never been consciously. It was always dreaming, daydreaming, during class, during tennis -  
So it was conscious. But he'd never thought that it would have actually happened.  
"Mmm. Kaiiidooh." Momo kissed Kaidoh's cheek. The softness of his lips caused Kaidoh to shiver. And, damn, the way Momo said his name - Momo never said his name, it was always Mamushi, baka, or dumbass...He'd never imagined that it would sound so good. He writhed under Momo's touch; somehow Momo had managed to unbutton Kaidoh's pants and was now groping him, stroking him-It was all Kaidoh could do to not moan.  
Slam. "Hey, Momo, the teach-"  
Oh, shit.  
"Uhh. Uhhh." The guy who had come in to find Momo stood still, taking in the picture before him. Momo? And Kaidoh? Hell, his girlfriend had started to like Momo. Thank goodness the guy was gay. But, what the hell.  
"Fshuuuu."  
The scary face was a good indication for the guy to get out. "Uh, yeah, I'll, tell, the teacher that, you're coming, uh, yeah." He rushed out.  
Neither Momo or Kaidoh wanted to stop, but it wouldn't be good if anyone else found out, so they just tried to get their messy selves back to a normal-looking state. Just before they left, Momo held on to Kaidoh's wrist gently to stop him.  
"Ehmm..."  
"Baka." Kaidoh really wanted to kiss Momo right now. To taste him. To ...  
...Well, better not use images to feed the hard-on he had right now, he didn't want anyone noticing.  
"So..Mamushi.."  
"Tomorrow. Eight AM. Park. Be there." Kaidoh walked out.  
Momo wanted to jump for joy, but it was better to just grin. He shouldn't let Kaidoh know how happy he was, he really shouldn't.  
...Of course Kaidoh knew anyway, because he himself was feeling exactly the same way.

[ Concerning . . . T o m o r r o w ]

"Hey, baka. How did you get all that crap, anyway?" It was something that had been bugging Kaidoh for a while. Momo probably hadn't actually robbed a bank. Had he?  
"Eh? Isn't it obvious, Mamushi? I robbed a bank." But Momo was grinning, so that meant that he was lying.  
"Fshuu. Don't be an idiot."  
Momo laughed, taking Kaidoh's hand and swinging it to their rhythm of walking. "Well, for the sunglasses, they were actually for sale, only three bucks. The converse are my sister's boyfriend's. The Rolex is my father's,-" (Kaidoh knew it!) "- the skinny jeans are Kamio's, and the eyeliner is my sister's. She was the one who applied it for me, actually."  
Well, that explained it. Of course Momo hadn't bought everything by himself. He definitely did not have that kind of money.  
"...And what were you planning on Monday?"  
"A dress."  
Dammit. Kaidoh should have waited. He hissed, and Momo pulled him into a kiss.  
"I'm just joking, Mamushi."  
"Fshuuu...!"  
"I'd never wear a dress, haha, you looked so hopeful!"  
Kaidoh pulled away from Momo, muttering about stupid idiots and their not-funny jokes.  
Momo pouted, giving Kaidoh a hug from the back. "Hey, Kaaiiiddoh, let's continue from yesterday..."  
...Well, maybe it was okay that he hadn't waited.

YEAH MOMOKAI I LOVE THE MOMOKAI. 3 Sorry, it's 12:24 again. XD But whatever, here is Monday's MomoKai. 3 Still wanting the ideas! I have a few now, though. I hoped you enjoyed. Sorry for the non-smut. X3 And the fail OOCness as usual


End file.
